Anyone Else But You
by Incubigirl
Summary: Loki and Tony being their adorable, snarky selves with each other. (Human AU fic) Comments are welcomed.


"Anthony Stark!"

Tony's eyes snapped open and he jumped a foot up off the bed. "What the fuck, Loki! It's 3 in the morning, why are you shouting?"

"I'm _shouting_ because you are hogging the covers again."

"Well, if you want them then just take them," Tony said, as he gave Loki their covers. He rolled over and fell back to sleep. Loki was so furious he got up and slept on the couch.

Tony woke up late in the afternoon and reached over to Loki's side of the bed and found it was empty and cold.

"God damn it, Loki."

Tony got out of bed and went to the bathroom, washed up and made his way to the living room. Loki was right where Tony knew he would be. Tony made himself a cup of coffee and made Loki a cup of tea. He sat down and drank his coffee as he waited for the water to boil. He finished his coffee and washed his mug.

When the water was ready, Tony prepared Loki's cup of tea. He was about to bring Loki his tea when he thought of something. He walked over to where Loki was sleeping.

"Loki Odinson!"

Loki let out a shriek, which he will deny ever happened, and fell off the couch. Tony was on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Anthony, I am going to kill you."

"Stop being so dramatic. It's payback for waking me up the way you did."

Loki got up from the floor grumbling and sat on the couch.

"Now here's your tea just the way you like it," Tony said and gave Loki a quick peck on his lips.

"Thank you," Loki mumbled.

As a peace offering, Tony took Loki to the bookstore and bought him whatever he wanted. Loki was in a better mood after that. Later in the evening, Tony made Loki his favorite meal, Chicken Parmesan. When dinner was over they watched a movie; Loki's favorite which was Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Tony once asked Loki why he loved this movie so much. Loki told him because he related to Cameron and Ferris made Cameron feel alive. He told Tony that he was his Ferris. Tony smiled at the memory and at Loki who fell asleep before the movie even finished. Tony turned off the Blu-ray player and television. He carried Loki to their room and silently prayed he didn't drop him.

Tony gently placed Loki on the bed and turned the lamp on his side of the bed on. He left the room to wash the dishes, make sure the doors and windows were locked and shut off the lights. He walked back to the room and stopped in the doorway. Loki was awake and undressing; he left his boxers on and got back into bed. Tony entered the room and closed the door behind him. He undressed, turned the lamp off and got into bed and under the covers and scooted over till he was lying next to Loki. He threw his arm around him and buried his face in his hair.

* * *

Loki felt Tony get into the bed, move closer to him and felt the weight of his arm around him. Only then Loki allowed himself to relax and fall asleep. In the middle of the night Loki started to feel cold. He reached down for the covers, thinking he pushed them off and felt nothing. Loki turned his bedside lamp on and sat up. He looked over and saw that Stark had cocooned himself in their blanket. Loki then remembered what Tony told him the night before and planned to do just that.

He grabbed a corner and tugged. A part of the blanket came out from under Tony but not enough. Loki got on his knees and pulled, he pulled with such a force that it unraveled and Tony went crashing to the floor. Loki crawled over the bed to see Tony was lying face first on the floor.

"Fuck. Why am I on the floor, dear?" Tony grumbled.

"Oh Tony, I just did what you told me to do. You said if you were hogging the blankets, I should just take them. Is that not what you said?"

"Yes, I did say that. I also could have broken my neck and died."

Loki hummed his agreement. "Yes, you could have, but you didn't. Which means I'll just have to try harder next time," Loki said.

The room was silent for several minutes.

"Uh, Loki, can you toss me m-" Tony didn't get to finished his question as he felt his pillow smack his face forcefully.

"Good night Anthony," Loki said sleepily.

"Good night, dear," Tony said as he smiled into his pillow.


End file.
